


Loi n° 2013-404 du 17 mai 2013 ouvrant le mariage aux couples de personnes de même sexe

by Seasnake



Series: Miraculous Shorts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: Father and son drabble.Adrien is dating an undisclosed male classmateTitle from Wikipedia





	Loi n° 2013-404 du 17 mai 2013 ouvrant le mariage aux couples de personnes de même sexe

“Father?” Adrien cautiously entered his father’s office. “Natalie said you wanted to speak with me?”

“Yes, take a seat.” He displayed a picture on his phone. “Explain, this.”

“Uh.” Adrien would never have guessed that his father knew how to find Nino’s social media pages or that he would ever see the photo of Adrien sitting a bit too close to another boy to be friendly. “He’s a friend.”

“And?”

“Um, a classmate.” 

Father didn’t look like he was buying it. “Lie to me and you’re grounded. Are you dating this boy?”

“…” Adrien debated lying but Father would probably call his teachers to find the truth and enact punishment with extreme vengeance. “Yes.”

“I’m very disappointed, Adrien.” Of course, he was. “Why didn’t you tell me before putting evidence on the internet?” 

“…” Great, there went the possibility of dating anyone until he was 18.

“Clear your evening, you’re meeting with the public relations team. And it’ll be last minute but I’ll try to get you into the Pride photoshoot next week.” He was already tapping at his phone to get these things done and didn’t realize Adrien was staring at him. 

“Wait! You’re, you’re not mad?” 

“I am, I thought you understood how delicate public image is.” Gabriel looked at him and finally realized how uncomfortable he was. He sighed. “Adrien, you’re dating a respectable young person from your class. Conduct yourself properly and I don’t care what gender they identify as.”

“Really?!”

“You may remember two years ago I designed your mother a rainbow dress. She wore it to multiple press events including the celebration of a certain marriage equality act being passed.”

“That was for…oh.” Adrien felt a bit stupid as Father rolled his eyes.

“In month, if you’re still dating, bring him to dinner.”


End file.
